ICP
The ICP ('I'nter Island 'C'alm Belt 'P'olice Corps) are a private police force that answers directly to Saint Marianne, tenryubito, founder and head of the ICP. The ICP is distinct from the Marines in that they don't actively go after pirates by pursuing them but instead patrol the Calm Belts as a Border Control Police entity, they arrest crews which have unsuccessfully tried to pass the Calm Belts and documents those that have. They confiscate Pirate belongings and semi-fund themselves out of stolen good and bribes. Hierarchy The Icp has a simple hierarchy, by asking permission to the mayors of the islands the ICP dock their bases and perform their duties as a border police force, and additionally as civilian police force should they be asked to do so. At the top of the hierarchy of the ICP stands Saint Marianne, the founder, who created it with her influence as a tenryubito. Under her are the 5 Generals, each tasked with commanding every ICP member on an assigned Calm Belt, except for Erasmus who is tasked with protecting the ICP Headquarter as well as performing the more private tasks unknown to the general public. Below the Generals, there are the Base Leaders, which control the ships and bases of the ICP they are located in. They answer to the generals at all times, and a general can command any base should they visit it. There are roughly only 5 Base Leaders for every Calm Belt, each Base Leader watches over 1/5 of a Calm Belt. Below the Base Leaders are the Elite Officers and Officers, in general every base/ship will have only 5 Elite Officers, and up to 25 Officers. The hierarchy of the ICP works so that every rank has 5 people of lower rank under them So in total this amounts to: *1 Head Chief *5 Generals: Erasmus (Highest Ranked); Captain Volga; Nikola; ??? and ???. *25 Base Leaders *125 Elite Officers *3125 Officers. Jobs The ICP are mainly a border patrol police, whose main job is to capture defeated pirate crews that tried to enter or escape the grand line through the calm belts, keep an eye on those who can freely traverse them (And even engage them in combat sometimes) and help the marines in their journey through the Calm Belts. However because not many crews attempt to flee or escape the grand line and those who can freely traverse them are generally too strong for the ICP to take on, a large majority of all employed in the ICP largely do nothing all year, as such the ICP as grown corrupt and will regularly accept bribes from pirates and other groups to help them traverse the Calm Belts. Because the ships of the ICP also work as their bases, they are always anchored to a major island in the Calm Belts and only move when necessary action is needed. Because of this the ICP largely work as the ruling police entity in the island the Ship Bases stay on. Roughly 90% of the time the ICP work as normal police instead of a naval Border Guard. This led to a recent shift on the equipment of the ICP to accommodate for civilian crimes and problems rather than just sea battle and intelligence gathering. Military Equipment All of the military Equipment of the ICP were created with the scientific genius of Orochi who inadvertently created the various substances the ICP use to traverse in the Calm Belts, as well as the weapons they use to subdue any pirate crew or civilian casuality. C-Grade Numbing Gas A gas invented by Orochi, the components of it are hard to tell but upon deployment the gas if inhaled or comes in contact with skin will make the target feel weaker and be sedated into a calmer much less hostile state, it works as a gassy Tranquilizer effectively, but it doesn't work forever as those regularly exposed soon become used to the effect and will not be weakened. Omni-Shovel The Omni-Shovel is a multi tool/weapon that is mandatory to have in the ICP as it is their iconic and standard weapon. The Omni-Shovel is by large the most prominent weapon used by ICP members, even high ranking members tend to use it above other weapons, such as swords. Generals however very rarely employ the Omni-Shovel as they are various levels above your normal general in combat ability. Aquatic ICP Base The Aquatic ICP base are ships modeled after the Battleship Prototype Calmer Scouting, and thus have the exact same design, with the ICP insignia to identify them as distinct from the prototypes. Despite being identical to the the prototype the aquatic bases fulfill their role perfectly, the Calmer Scouting simply didn't fulfill the requirements to be a full operational Battleship. Military Training Little is common among the members of the ICP aside from the use of Omni-Shovel, however widespread use of Jibuki is known to exist. Most members of the fighting force of the ICP actually know Jibuki making even the small fry considerable enemies. This practice of Jibuki among the officers means they will probably not die when they fall into the water because of the Sea Yeast inside them camouflages them inside the water from the predators as long as they don't move too much. Category:Organization Category:World Government Category:ICP